pasaruconworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Zake Sinüku Ģezoþolya
Zake Sinüku Ģezoþolya (using an older form of Serakafph Xaxex) is the national chess of the places near Füvonalya. Background This game is based on a battle that actually happened. The year was −323 ZKX. At that time, the continent of Volügèk was almost completely taken by the Siñokhant. They were challenged by another species, the Řükasãn. The Siñokhant was, and still is an I-just-want-this-one kind of people, and the one thing they want to have is Volügèk, as they have established a very strong presence over the continent since −7728 ZKX, when they first arrived from Ólakheẅü. The Řükasãn, however, wanted a good slice of Volügèk, in hopes of pushing the Siñokhant right off the continent just for the fun of it. You cannot blame them; they felt that this continent was solely theirs and no one else should have it, with the reason evident in history: the Řükasãn is the sole intelligent life-form to evolve in the Triple Continent. They had tried everything. Talks, friendly competitions, every solution that the people could think of were tried. It never ended well – at best, it a shouting match; at worst, it became an armed fight. There was nothing else they can do but: total war. And so, at −323.15.32, the war began. The Siñokhant army measured 215,000 soldiers, 45,000 cavalry, and 157,000 auxiliaries. This is not bad for an army, but it is still smaller than the Řükasãn army, which measured 325,000 soldiers, 72,000 cavalry and about 250,000 auxiliaries, as well as having about 30,000 archers. This means that the Siñokhant would probably be wiped out within about 30 months of continued battering. That was when playing on a huge battlefield. Do, however be reminded of the terrain of Ģezoþolya Pass. Mountains on one side, sea on the other side, it’s really difficult to move around in the north-south direction. It’s a bit like playing on a train platform or a thin plank. To make things worse, there was only one main road across the Pass (called the Ģezoþolya Road) and while it’s a very modern road with 4 lanes on both sides, it was and still is a very bent road, full of sharp 45° turns and the few roads at the time that could be called a side track were inaccessible to both armies. So, they wait. Casualty rate is less than 50 per day. While the Řükasãn are good at fighting immediately, after a while, they just wouldn’t stand it and they leave. And that’s what happened. Half the Řükasãn simply went home, and the remaining lot couldn’t fight the still-resilient Siñokhant. The rest were ambushed by the Siñokhant, and the Řukasãn surrendered on −322.7.18. This battle is not the most spectacular, or indeed spectacular at all, but it was heavily remembered for three things: # It is the last battle between the two species. # It is the shortest battle since around −1275 ZKX that the inferior side managed to win. # So far, it’s the only battle on Xaxex where there are official viewing platforms for spectators. There are many calendars in Xaxex, and one of them is based on this battle: The year count since the battle of Ģezoþolya Pass, or, in Serakafph Xaxex, int Khenizontah Zake Sinüku Ģezoþolya Zoŕa (KZSĢZ, for short). There is a national chess for this, and it is described below. Board The board is 12×8, with several squares cut off to make an hourglass shape. This is a rendition the battlefield near 15304 – 15310 Ģezoþolya Road. (If you’re interested, it’s a farmhouse. The farmhouse has been torn down and restored repeatedly and no one whether it exists or does not exist at any given time.) Geographically, the sea (i.e. the North) is to the left of the board, while the mountains are to the right. As the farmhouse occupies the left blank and the mountains occupy the right blank, no pieces, not even jumpers could cross. Since Cannons and Archers could (at the time) shoot up to 700 m and 100 m respectively with the accuracy of 1 square, and the mountains are only 70 m tall at the space near file l, cannonballs and arrows can shoot over the empty columns. Setup |Side 2 name = Řükasãn |Side 2 = }} Notes Category:1.03.16 Xaxex Culture Category:7. Chess Variants Zake Sinüku Ģezoþolya